kaiserreichfandomcom-20200223-history
French Republic
The French National State (French: Etat National Français), or simply known as National France, is a country in North Africa, comprised of the former colonial possessions of the French Republic. National France actively disputes the existence of the Commune of France as the legitimate continuation of the French Republic. It is bordered by Liberia to the southwest, Spanish Africa to the west and northwest, German Morocco and Sierra Leone to the west, the Ottoman Empire to the northeast, and Mittelafrika to the southeast. History Politics The loss of the homeland and the relationship with the Commune of France dominate the politics of National France. It's clear to the military junta that the homeland has to be reconquered, considering the limited number of French nationals in the country and the fact that the tuaregs and other locals won't stand the military administration for much longer. There are strong monarchist sentiments, especially among the younger officers who have formed the "Young Guard" led by colonel Charles de Gaulle President of France: Philippe Pétain Head of Government: Maurice Janin Minister of Foreign Affairs: Paul Baudouin Minister of Finance and of National Economy: Eugène Schueller Minister of Interior: Eugène Deloncle Head of Military Intelligence: André Dewavrin Chief of the General Staff: Charles Huntziger Chief of the Armed Forces: François de La Rocque Commander-in-Chief of the French Navy: Jean-François Darlan Commander-in-Chief of the French Air Force: Jean Mermoz Military The military has two main goals, the liberation of mainland France and the suppression of local dissidents. A large portion of the national budget is reserved for the military so that these goals can be achieved. The military suffers from old equipment and the fact that the majority of the armed forces consists mainly of the locals, who don't share the ideals of the military command. Practically all officers are French. Army The Army (Armée de terre) is relatively small, considering the huge land area that Nationalist France controls. Its duties are to secure the northern coast of Algeria, where the industry, military bases and most of the French nationals reside. The army has some armor in use and the use and development of tanks has been strongly supported by de Gaulle and his Young Guard. The Foreign Legion is an elite unit of the army and is currently situated in Algiers. The current Chief of Army is François de La Rocque Navy The Marine nationale consists mainly of the units that joined the Nationalists during the French civil war. When defeat was certain, the Nationalist leaders fled the mainland to Africa and the navy followed. It's the strongest part of the armed forces of National France. Most of the ships are from the Weltkrieg-era cruisers and the country lacks the resources to modernize the navy. Still, some newer ships have been built in the Dakar dockyards. The current Chief of Navy is admiral Jean-François Darlan Air Force The French Air Force (Armée de l'Air, ALA) is restricted to one bomber squadron and as such is very ill equipped to wage a war in the air. It is clear that the ALA needs fighters, but so far the budget reserved for the air force hasn't been sufficient to develop the ALA any further. The current Chief of Air Force is Jean Mermoz Foreign Relations National France is part of an alliance (the Entente) with Canada, Australasian Confederation, Caribbean Federation and Delhi. Friendly relations with United States, Russia, Japan, Italian Federation, Spain and Portugal. Unfriendly relations with Germany, Austria, Union of Britain and Socialist Republic of Italy. National France has openly hostile relations with Commune of France and claims all of mainland France for itself. Category:Countries Category:Entente